crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Syncretic (Greek-Pantheon)
=Greek= Persephone Praxidike Constituents *Persephone *Praxidike Athena Hygieia Constituents *Athena *Hygieia Aphrodite-Ariadne Constituents *Aphrodite *Ariadne Great-Mother Gaea Constituents *Gaea *Persephone *Demeter *Hecate =Greek= Greek Helios Syncretics Apollo Helius Constituents *Apollo *Helios Helios Hyperion Constituents *Helios *Hyperion Helios Panoptes Constituents *Helios *Argus Panoptes Zeus Panoptes Constituents *Zeus *Helios Panoptes **Helios **Argus Panoptes Zeus Tallaios Constituents *Zeus *Helios (Talôs) In the Cretan dialect of the Greek language, "Talôs" means "Solar" and is the name for Helios in that region. Greek Phoebe Syncretics Phoebus Helios Constituents *Helios *Phoebe Phoebus Apollo Constituents *Apollo *Phoebe Phoebe Selene Constituents *Selene *Phoebe Phoebe Artemis Constituents *Artemis *Phoebe Greek Enodia Syncretics Artemis Ennodia Constituents *Artemis *Enodia Hecate Ennodia Constituents *Hecate *Enodia Persephone Ennodia Constituents *Persephone *Enodia Greek Aphaea Syncretics Athena Aphaia Constituents *Athena *Aphaea Artemis Aphaia Constituents *Artemis *Aphaea Aphaia Britomartis Constituents *Aphaea *Britomartis Greek Kourotrophos Syncretics Athena Kourotrophos Constituents *Athena *Kourotrophos Artemis Kourotrophos Constituents *Artemis *Kourotrophos Aphrodite Kourotrophos Constituents *Aphrodite *Kourotrophos Hera Kourotrophos Constituents *Hera *Kourotrophos Demeter Kourotrophos Constituents *Demeter *Kourotrophos Hestia Kourotrophos Constituents *Hestia *Kourotrophos Hecate Kourotrophos Constituents *Hecate *Kourotrophos Apollo Kourotrophos Constituents *Apollo *Kourotrophos Leto Kourotrophos Constituents *Leto *Kourotrophos Hermes Kourotrophos Constituents *Hermes *Kourotrophos Greek Despoina Syncretics Artemis Despoina Constituents *Artemis *Despoina Aphrodite Despoina Constituents *Aphrodite *Despoina Persephone Despoina Constituents *Persephone *Despoina Kore Despoina Constituents *Persephone (Kore) *Despoina Demeter Despoina Constituents *Demeter *Despoina Hecate Despoina Constituents *Hecate *Despoina Greek Potnia Syncretics Potnia Demeter Constituents *Demeter *Potnia Potnia Athana Constituents *Athena *Potnia Potnia Persephone Constituents *Persephone *Potnia Potnia Kore Constituents *Persephone (Kore) *Potnia Potnia Artemis Constituents *Artemis *Potnia Potnia Hera Constituents *Hera *Potnia Potnia Gaia Constituents *Gaea *Potnia Potnia Eileithyia Constituents *Eileithyia *Potnia Greek Artemis Syncretics Artemis Selene Constituents *Artemis *Selene Artemis Diktynna Constituents *Artemis *Britomartis Greek Melinoë Syncretics Hecate Melinoë Constituents *Hecate *Melinoe Persephone Melinoë Constituents *Persephone *Melinoe Greek Soter Syncretics Zeus Soter Constituents *Zeus *Soter Dionysus Soter Constituents *Dionysus *Soter Greek Demeter Syncretics Demeter Triad Constituents *Demeter *Persephone (Kore and Persephone) *Hecate Demeter Europa Constituents *Demeter *Europa =Zeus= Zeus Labrandos Syncretized with: Teshub Hurrian Zeus Kasios Syncretized with: Baal (as Baal-Zephon) Canaanite =Ares= Ares Cariociecus Syncretized with: Cariocecus Iberian Ares Lusitani Syncretized with: Lusitani Iberian =Greek/Roman= Helios Mithras Constituents *Helios Greek *Mithras Perso-Roman Hades Orcus Constituents *Hades Greek *Orcus Roman Artemis Trivia Constituents *Artemis Greek *Trivia Roman Diana Hecate Constituents *Hecate Greek *Diana Roman Apollo Anicetus Constituents *Apollo Roman *Anicetus Greek Sol Apollo Anicetus Constituents *Sol Roman *Apollo Anicetus Greco-Roman **Roman: Apollo **Greek: Anicetus =Greek/Celtic= Heracles Ogmios Constituents *Heracles Greek *Ogmios Celtic Hermes Ogmios Constituents *Hermes Greek *Ogmios Celtic Hygieia Sirona Constituents *Hygieia Greek *SironaCeltic =Greek/Egyptian= Isis-Aphrodite Constituents *Aphrodite Greek *Isis Egyptian Hathor-Aphrodite Constituents *Aphrodite Greek *Hathor Egyptian Isis-Hecate Constituents *Hecate Greek *Isis Egyptian Hermes Trismegistus/Hermes-Thoth Constituents *Hermes *Thoth Hermanubis Constituents *Hermes *Anubis Dionysus-Osiris/Osiris-Dionysus Constituents *Dionysus *Osiris Serapis Constituents *Greek **Dionysus **Hades **Demeter *Egyptian **Orisis **Apis =Greek/Mesopotamian= Ares-Nergal Constituents *Ares Greek *Nergal Mesopotamian Nabu-Apollo Constituents *Apollo Greek *Nabu Mesopotamian Hera-Antu Constituents *Hera Greek *Antu Mesopotamian Hecate-Ereshkigal Constituents *Hecate Greek *Ereshkigal Mesopotamian =Greek/Slavic= Hephaestus Svarog Constituents *Hephaestus Greek *Svarog Slavic Helios Dažbog Constituents *Hecate Greek *Dažbog Slavic =Greek/Minoan= Artemis Potnia-Theron Constituents *Artemis Greek *Potnia-Theron Minoan Diktynna Potnia-Theron Constituents *Britomartis Greek *Potnia-Theron Minoan Category:Syncretics (Mythos concept-fusions) S1